


У героев тоже есть тёщи

by Croik, GMoriell



Series: Радиоактивные бойфренды [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croik/pseuds/Croik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMoriell/pseuds/GMoriell
Summary: Вскоре после завершения истории с Хаммером Брюс таки осмеливается принять приглашение Мэй на ужин.





	У героев тоже есть тёщи

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод на русский фанфика [Heroes Have In-laws, Too](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1445731) авторства [Croik](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Croik/pseuds/Croik)

И снова Брюс чувствовал себя до смешного молодым.

Без нескольких минут семь он вылез в Форест-Хилл из такси, положив букет цветов на сгиб локтя одной руки, а во второй держа коробочку из пекарни. Перед приходом Брюс вооружился свежей стрижкой и тёмно-синим костюмным пиджаком. Поднимаясь к дому Паркеров по короткой лесенке, мужчина невольно задумался, а не решит ли кто-нибудь из подглядывающих соседей, что он пришёл к Мэй.

— Расслабься, Беннер, — пробормотал он, неловко перекладывая оба предмета, чтобы суметь позвонить в дверь. Мужчина сделал глубокий вдох, и это ему неприятно напомнило о том, как Бетти в первый раз уговорила его прийти на ужин к отцу. — Расслабься.

Мэй открыла дверь. Она улыбнулась, немного стеснённо, но пытаясь это скрыть, и Брюсу подумалось, что он и сам выглядит так же.

— Брюс, заходите, — поприветствовала она, открывая двери шире. — Я рада, что вы смогли прийти.

— Спасибо. Я тоже рад. — Брюс зашёл внутрь и тут же учуял запах специй и чеснока. Несмотря на то, что в Башне Старка питался он всегда хорошо, в домашней еде в тёплом и уютном доме Паркеров было что-то гораздо более радушное. — Я, эм. — Он протянул цветы. — Я подумал…

— О, спасибо. — Мэй взяла букет и понесла его на кухню, указывая мужчине идти за собой. Брюс снял ботинки и, прежде чем последовать, удостоверился, что дверь закрыта.

— Красивые, — сказала Мэй, проверяя шкафчики в поисках вазы. — Это надо поставить в холодильник?..

— Хм? — Брюс чуть было не спросил, зачем цветам холодильник, но вовремя вспомнил о коробке в руках. — О, да. Это, э, чизкейк. Надеюсь, сойдёт.

Мэй улыбнулась, протягивая ему вазу в обмен на коробку.

— Конечно, Питер будет в восторге.

Пока она прятала торт в холодильник, понявший намёк Брюс наполнил вазу в раковине.

— Вообще, в гости на ужин я бы принёс вино, — сказал он, — но это показалось не… — Он замолчал, когда увидел, что Мэй смотрит на него подняв брови. Мужчина почувствовал, как покраснели уши. — Показалось неуместным.

— Да нет, — ответила Мэй, с лёгким намёком на улыбку, чтобы показать, что не оскорбилась. — Вполне бы подошло.

Брюс сглотнул. Ещё и двух минут не прошло, а он уже обдумывает варианты отступления, но тут по лестнице со второго этажа прогрохотал топот, миновавший несколько последних ступенек и громко бухнувший в пол. Брюсу оставалось лишь собраться с духом.

Питер появился в дверном проёме, и Брюс оказался не вполне готов к его виду. Они расстались всего двадцать четыре часа назад, когда их выпустили с Хелликариера из-под надзора глаза Фьюри. На челюсти и шее Питера всё ещё виднелись слабые синяки, оставшиеся от нескольких изнурительных схваток подряд: несмотря на всеобщую настойчивость, Брюс не мог избавиться от ощущения, что всё же несёт ответственность за некоторые из них. Но одет парень был опрятно, а его лицо, когда он увидел Брюса, наполнилось радостным волнением. Он поспешил вперёд, отчего Брюс неловко засуетился, пытаясь поставить букет в вазу, а Питер бросил на тётю смущённый взгляд. Оба засмеялись.

— Привет, Брюс, — сказал Питер. — Спасибо, что пришёл.

— Я бы не пропустил. — Брюс наконец победил цветы. Когда он отнёс их на обеденный стол, Питер оказался совсем близко. Мужчина поставил вазу и наконец смог нормально взглянуть на Питера. — Как у тебя дела? — спросил он, легко проводя большим пальцем по синяку у Питера на челюсти.

Парень чуть сместился, будто удерживая себя от чего-то.

— Я — отлично, — ответил он. — Местами мышцы немного тянут. Но завтра я вернусь в башню. — Он бросил взгляд на кухню, и убедившись, что Мэй стоит к ним спиной, клюнул Брюса в уголок губ. — Спасибо, что пришёл.

Тот негромко рассмеялся.

— Ты это уже говорил.

Питер покраснел и пожал плечами.

— Я понимаю, что это вроде как странно, так что я просто… рад. Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить?

— Да, конечно. Просто воды.

Питер выдвинул стул, и Брюс сел, а сам вернулся на кухню, чтобы помочь Мэй с ужином. Беннер вытер ладони о брюки и сделал глубокий вдох. «Странно» — это мягко сказано. Он пытался подготовиться, но особого опыта в сфере встреч с родителями девушки у него не было, это если опустить уникальность их случая. Он полагал, что должен радоваться уже тому, что Мэй вообще отнеслась к нему терпимо.

Питер вернулся мгновением позже и поставил на стол три стакана с водой, после чего ускакал обратно, чтобы помочь Мэй принести тарелки.

— Ничего сверходинарного, — сказала Мэй. — Курица с лимоном и травами, пюре с чесноком и?..

Казалось, Питер не касался пола, снова метнувшись на кухню и вернувшись с ещё двумя мисками.

— Кукурузный хлеб и арбуз, — закончил он, расставляя их на столе. — Ибо лето.

Брюс улыбнулся, впечатлившись.

— Пахнет великолепно, — честно сказал он. У него уже слюна выделилась. — Вы не обязаны были так из-за меня напрягаться.

— Пфт. — Питер ухмыльнулся, присаживаясь. — Мы всё время так питаемся.

— Сегодня мне Питер даже помог, — добавила Мэй, занимая своё место.

— Ну, я, по крайней мере, потолок пюре.

Все приступили к еде. Даже пожив в Башне Старка, где всегда под рукой личные повара Тони, Брюс насладился вкусом простых домашних блюд гораздо больше, чем сам того ожидал. Он одобрительно помычал и взял хлеба. — Великолепно. В пюре сыр?

— Совсем немного пармезана, — ответил сияющий Питер. — Тебе нравится?

— Да, очень вкусно. Я скучал по подобной еде.

Мэй скромно улыбнулась.

— Я рада. Теперь Питер не сможет сказать, что я пыталась отпугнуть вас своей стряпнёй.

Брюс немного подавился хлебом и протолкнул его глотком воды.

— Тётя Мэй, — прошипел Питер.

— Но я ему ответила, — продолжила женщина, — что если он так боится, что _я_ вас отпугну, это само по себе уже о многом говорит, верно?

Питер заёрзал.

— Нам обязательно обсуждать это _сейчас_?

— Да нет, всё нормально, — сказал Брюс, но всё равно потянул немного время, разрезая курицу. — Я бы не пришёл, не будь морально готов к вопросам. Вы можете спрашивать меня обо всём, Мэй.

Мэй некоторое время просто молча смотрела на него, составляя своё мнение. Брюсу думалось, что он может хорошо представить её мысли и чувства: желание защитить совсем молодого племянника, опасливость по отношению к этому странному, не слишком социальному взрослому мужчине. Он и сам не всегда понимал, как же всё так в итоге сошлось, а от попыток воспринять ситуацию с чужой стороны и вовсе голова шла кругом. Учитывая всё вместе взятое, когда она заговорила, Мэй была самой квинтэссенцией спокойствия и рассудочного принятия:

— Мне бы хотелось больше узнать о вас, Брюс. Кто вы, каковы ваши планы на жизнь. — Она села чуть прямее. — И побольше о Халке.

— Тётя Мэй, — снова предупредил Питер.

— Всё хорошо, — повторил Брюс. Он улыбнулся Питеру и понадеялся, что выглядит увереннее, чем чувствовал себя на самом деле. Он напомнил себе, что готовился к подобному. — Что ж, для начала, родился и вырос я в Нью-Мехико, — сказал он. — Мои родители, к сожалению, уже скончались. Я учился на факультете ядерной физики и был выбран, чтобы присоединиться к военному проекту, изучавшему эффекты гамма-радиации. — Он посмотрел на Питера. — Это было с генералом Россом.

Парень облизал губы, волнуясь и испытывая любопытство одновременно.

— Это тогда ты… стал Халком.

— Боюсь, нормально объяснить это я не смогу, — продолжил он, снова сосредотачиваясь на Мэй. — Даже сейчас я не уверен, как смог выжить в том несчастном случае, не говоря уже о знании причин, почему радиация оказала на меня эффект, который оказала. Что мне известно, так это что большое количество радиации впиталось в моё тело, сделав так, что я обрёл способность становиться тем зелёным существом, которое, я уверен, вы видели в новостях.

Мэй неопределённо кивнула.

— Радиация, — сказала она. — Вроде того, что случилось с Питером?

— Не… совсем. — Брюс покачал головой. — Единственное, что известно о радиации — это то, что мы знаем о ней слишком мало, — ответил он с лёгкой улыбкой. — Но с самого момента, как это со мной произошло, я искал способ контролировать свои… способности. Или же полностью от них избавиться.

— И вы бы избавились? — спросила Мэй, и Брюс, не сдержавшись, поморщился, насколько сильна у неё была материнская интуиция. — Я думала, вы в Мстителях. Но вы пытаетесь всё бросить?

— Это… — Брюс потыкал курицу. — Это сложно.

— Он не хочет всё бросать, — уверенно сказал Питер. — Это просто, ну, знаешь, нервирует, когда ты не можешь что-то контролировать. Брюс уже сильнейший из Мстителей и всё время продолжает улучшать контроль. Он спас мне жизнь, ты же знаешь.

Брюс продолжал есть, тщетно пытаясь скрыть удовольствие от безоговорочной поддержки Питера.

— Ты тоже спас мою, — сказал он, и Питер довольно раскраснелся.

Мэй перевела взгляд с одного на другого, будто не могла решить — посмеяться ей или же выразить неодобрение.

— Я знаю, что спас, — сказала она Питеру. — И не могу выразить всю полноту своей признательности. Я просто пытаюсь понять.

— Ну, что тут скажешь? — пожал плечами Питер, и Брюс чудом не вздрогнул, почувствовав, как тот чуть пихнул его в ногу под столом. — Он супергерой, я супергерой. Мы друг за другом присматриваем. Несколько недель назад у нас получилась прекрасная команда с Халком, когда кэп… эм, да. Нам просто надо поработать над взаимодействием. Немного. — Мэй, судя по виду, хотела сказать что-то ещё, но Питер продолжил изливать несколько бессвязный поток мыслей. — К слову о кэпе, как он? Ты ведь был вынужден остаться на Хелликариере и после нашего ухода, верно? Как там у кого дела?

— Он… эм. — Брюс, извиняясь, улыбнулся Мэй. — Он в порядке. Поскольку людей Хаммера взяли под стражу, Стиву разрешили вернуться в его квартиру. Тони вернулся в башню. Он говорит, что готовится к дню рождения Стива в среду. Вы оба по-прежнему приглашены, кстати.

— Мы придём. Верно, тётя Мэй?

Мэй вздохнула, но улыбнулась.

— Ума не приложу, как всё это обернулось для нас приглашением от мистера Старка.

— Ага, без шуток. — Питер проглотил полный рот пюре. По крайней мере атмосфера за столом стала посветлее.

— Когда я вытащил его из подвала, он сказал, что примет меня на работу. Я собираюсь напомнить ему об этом.

— И правильно, — заметил Брюс. — Удостоверься, что всё оформят, пока он не уехал из города.

Дальше, в основном, болтал Питер, а ужин близился к завершению. Парень говорил о стажёрах в башне, которые позавидуют его «близости» к Тони, о том, на каком этаже он бы предпочёл работать и где на Манхеттене собирается присматривать себе квартиру.

— Осенью я пойду в универ, — пояснил он, выковыривая семечки из арбуза. — Носиться туда-сюда, пусть даже на паутине, будет муторно. Если мне каждый день придётся мотаться с учёбы в башню, то лучше взять квартиру на Манхеттене. Мистер Старк ведь достаточно мне платить будет, чтоб хватило хотя бы на дыру в стене, правда?

— Тони, пожалуй, тебе и целое здание купит, если попросишь, — ответил Брюс. — Уверен, он тебя куда-нибудь пристроит.

Питер покачал головой.

— Мне не нужны поблажки. Я могу и сам себе заработать, как все остальные.

Когда все закончили с едой, Брюс настоял, что поможет убрать со стола. Они с Питером, стоя у раковины бок о бок, мыли посуду, пока Мэй упаковывала остатки. Как только они закончили, парень взял Брюса за руку и повёл его из кухни.

— Я покажу Брюсу подвал, — объявил он. — Мы быстро, тётя Мэй.

— Хорошо, Питер. — Она пошла в гостиную, и чуть спустя Брюс с парнем услышали выпуск новостей по телевизору.

Мужчина, следуя за Питером вниз, в подвал, по деревянной лестнице, постарался себя не накручивать. Все тревоги о возможных мотивах сразу же забылись, едва он увидел то, что хотел показать ему Питер. Небольшое помещение было превращено в мастерскую с несколькими рабочими столами, на которых лежали запасные штаны Питера, законченные куски облачения Человека-Паука и разнообразные, явно часто используемые, инструменты. Вполне достойно укомплектованная химическая станция занимала дальний стол с самым лучшим освещением.

— Всё простенько, — Питер переводил Брюса от одного стола к другому, приглашая осмотреться. — Моя маленькая паучья лаборатория, как, думаю, ты бы её назвал. Я здесь всё подготовил, так что могу начать синтезировать собственную паутину, как мы оговаривали.

Брюс остановился перед химической станцией и откупорил один из флаконов понюхать.

— Похоже, у тебя есть почти всё необходимое. Я помогу тебе достать оставшееся. — Грудь согрела ностальгия, пока он поворачивался на месте, осматривая помещение. — Чёрт. Напоминает мне колледж. В подвале общаги мы построили точно такую же лабораторию. Потом смотрители нас оттуда выгнали.

Питер следил за ним взглядом.

 — Не совсем личный этаж в Башне Старка, но неплохо же, да?

— Идеально. — Брюс провёл кончиками пальцев по поверхности ближайшего стола и улыбнулся. — Тони так меня разбаловал: давненько я уже сам себе лабораторию не устраивал. Даже, вроде как, соскучился за процессом.

— Ну, ты можешь помочь мне её восстановить после моего переезда, — сказал Питер. — В мою новую квартиру… ну или где там я осяду.

Брюс поднял взгляд. Он остановил себя до того, как успел задать потенциально опасный вопрос: «А где же тебе ещё быть?»

— Я не против, — сказал он вместо этого. — Похоже, скучно не будет.

Питер шагнул ближе, и выражение лица у него было такое, какому мужчина никогда не мог сказать нет.

— Эй, Брюс. Можно тебя поцеловать?

Брюс покраснел и из-за того, что попытался не переминаться на месте, почувствовал себя ещё младше Питера.

— С каких это пор тебе нужно разрешение?

Питер пожал плечами, но быстро вернул серьёзность.

— Последние пару дней были тяжелыми, — сказал он. — Не хочу на тебя давить, знаешь? Если тебе некомфортно.

Это было трогательно и как-то робко, и Брюс на мгновение потерял дар речи. Но Питер просто продолжал смотреть теплым взглядом, и, собственно, выбора, что ответить, не оставалось. «Я в порядке», — произнёс он, и этих слов, сопровождённых лёгким разрешающим жестом, было достаточно, чтобы заполучить Питера в свои объятия, а на губы — поцелуй.

Питер всё равно осторожничал. Брюс чувствовал, как он сдерживается, стараясь быть мягким и внимательным, хотя было же прекрасно понятно, что ему на самом деле требовалось и чего он желал. Когда Брюс прижал парня крепче, тот напрягся, выдавая место каждого своего синяка. Это казалось нечестным: Брюс бы выменял всю его боль себе, будь это только возможным. Но всё, что учёный мог предложить, это искренние поцелуи, что он и сделал, постаравшись стать для Питера всем тем, чего тот заслуживал.

Когда Питер отстранился, он улыбался.

— Прости, — сказал парень. — Я был просто, ты знаешь. Я волновался о тебе.

Брюс аккуратно прошёл пальцами по бокам Питера, заходя на спину, в надежде размять твёрдые узлы в его мышцах. Тихий вздох подбодрил его продолжать.

— Я в порядке, — повторил Брюс, хотя сразу же после понял, что, скорее всего, на самом деле имел в виду парень. — Я не собираюсь сбегать от тебя, Питер, обещаю.

— Знаю, — быстро ответил тот, хотя его облегчение было хорошо заметно. — Знаю.

Он поцеловал Брюса снова: жёстче, прижимаясь плотнее. Брюс ответил тем же, но не позволил этому долго продлиться.

— Твоя тётя совсем рядом, — напомнил он Питеру вроде как в оправдание.

— Вниз она не пойдёт. — Однако, Питер поступил вразрез со своими словами, уперевшись подбородком мужчине в плечо. — Прости, — сказал он, расслабляясь от неспешного массажа. — За то, что тётя Мэй так сурова с тобой.

— На самом деле, она относится с бо́льшим пониманием, чем я надеялся. Суровость я заслужил. — Брюс невесело улыбнулся ему в ухо. — Встречайся мой племянник с Халком, я бы тоже подверг того испытаниям.

Питер поёрзал.

— Но всё же…

— Всё будет хорошо. — Брюс успокаивающе его сжал. — Я знаю, что она понимает.

Питер расслабился, позволив себя убедить, но Брюс понимал, что вопросов всё равно осталось очень много. Ответить ему ещё предстоит немало, и он надеялся, что достаточно будет просто говорить честно.

Прежде чем отважиться вернуться наверх, они постояли так немного дольше, получая удовольствие от присутствия друг друга, от знания, что они в безопасности и вместе. Когда мужская половина присоединилась к Мэй, та по-прежнему смотрела телевизор. Сердце Брюса упало, стоило ему услышать, как ведущая новостей поднимает знакомую тему.

— … По-прежнему не смогли связаться с ним для получения комментариев, — говорила она, — но данная запись говорит сама за себя. Сделанная перед Башней Старка вчера ранним утром, она…

Когда Мэй заметила их приближение, она поставила на беззвучный режим.

— Итак, — сказала она излишне громко, — что вы думаете о подвале?

— Он чудесный. — Брюс, заходя в гостиную, сжал Питеру руку. — Питер проделал отличную работу. Представить боюсь, что он сотворит, получив профессиональную лабораторию с хорошим спонсированием.

— Она уже профессиональная, — возмутился тот. — Я же профессионал, разве нет? Это делает её профессиональной.

Несмотря на здравые опасения, Брюс посмотрел на телевизор. Прямо как он и боялся, мужчина увидел там себя лицом к лицу с Хаммером, когда они стояли у входа в башню, окружённые толпой журналистов.

— О? — сказала Мэй. — Значит, тебе наконец-то будут _платить_ за твою работу героем?

— Не совсе-е-м., но директор Фьюри сказал…

— О, директор Фьюри сказал. Ну-ну.

На записи Брюс с напряжённым взглядом повернулся к пистолету Хаммера, и сейчас мужчина напрягся, будто бы мог услышать, что сказал тогда. Это было нереальным. Прошло годы, а ему до сих пор сложно примириться с изображениями Халка, совершающего действия, которые он не помнит. Смотреть на своё человеческое тело, заснятое на камеру, почему-то было ещё сложнее. Он помнил, как стоял напротив Хаммера, мог с лёгкостью вспомнить давление пистолета на кожу, но не мог связать свой опыт с его отражением. Это казалось не более реальным, и не более _им_ , чем было с монстром.

— Брюс? — Питер сжал его руку. — Ты в порядке?

Мэй снова подняла пульт, но Брюс махнул, что не надо.

— Я в порядке, — сказал он. — Вы можете включить обратно.

Мэй посмотрела на него с сочувствием.

— Крутят это почти целый день. Я поражена, что у вас вышло сюда добраться, учитывая, какая толпа народа вас разыскивает.

— Я к такому привык, — ответил Брюс, но когда камеры вернули в студию, был вынужден обдумать ответ заново. — Ну, может, не в таких масштабах. Но, полагаю, в этом-то и прелесть жизни в башне.

— Тебя это беспокоит? — спросил Питер. — Тебе ведь раньше было очень важно, чтобы никто не знал о твоём местонахождении. А теперь почти весь мир знает, кто такой Халк на самом деле…

Брюс нахмурился: по экрану бежала строка «ЗЕЛЁНЫЙ ВЕЛИКАН ВСЁ ЕЩЁ НА МАНХЕТТЕНЕ?» — но его не покидала странная отстранённость, и волноваться, как по идее, надо бы, у него не получалось. Питеру нужно, чтобы он был сильнее всего этого.

— Вообще-то, для меня так может оказаться лучше, — ответил мужчина, вдумываясь в слова по мере их произнесения. — Теперь все точно знают, что я часть команды — что я больше, чем просто Халк. Может, угроза в лице Фьюри _и_ Мстителей сдержит всех тех, кто оставался во мне заинтересован, заинтересован в контроле над Халком.

— Ты имеешь в виду — кроме меня? — поддразнил Питер, но затем, видимо, вспомнил, что тётя по-прежнему рядом, и, покраснев, направился на кухню. — Ладно, время десерта!

Брюс выдохнул.

— Сомневаюсь, что на свете существует что-то, что _могло бы_ его контролировать, — сказал он, слишком тихо, чтобы услышал Питер.

— Что-то всё же существует, — заметила Мэй, но Брюс не успел обдумать, как бы спросить, о чём она, — а женщина уже поднялась, чтобы помочь Питеру на кухне.

Усевшись в ряд на диване, они ели принесённый Брюсом чизкейк — так могла бы проводить вечер какая-нибудь семья. В новостях не собирались переключаться на иные темы кроме Джастина Хаммера и сопутствующих происшествий, так что они нашли канал, где шёл «День Независимости», приуроченный к приближающемуся четвёртому июля. Хотя Брюса, в какой-то мере, и привело в ужас то, что Питер ни разу его не смотрел, поскольку когда фильм вышел, ему было всего два года, они прекрасно провели время, отмечая устаревшие отсылки и научные неточности.

Пока корабль изрыгал пришельцев, страстно желающих прибить отважного сайдкика Уилла Смита, Мэй спросила:

— Разве это не слишком напоминает вам обо всём, Брюс?

— Скорее остальному Нью-Йорку, — ответил тот, пожав плечами. — Я был Халком почти всё манхеттеновское вторжение и едва ли что-то о нём помню.

— Аналогично, — добавил Питер. Когда Брюс бросил на него любопытный взгляд, он тоже пожал плечами. — Я пришёл подраться. Но мне, э, типа как, рановато на голову знак снизошёл. Ух ты, — у парня засияли глаза, отражая взрывы на экране, — представь, насколько иначе всё было бы, встреться мы с тобой прямо тогда?

— Было бы иначе, — согласился Брюс. — Ты бы встретил Халке раньше, чем меня. — Его губы изогнулись. — Я не слишком-то уверен, что мы бы так сразу поладили, как это случилось у нас.

— Почему нет? — Питер прислонился к нему сильнее. — Халк клёвый.

Брюс слабо улыбнулся. Он бы мог много чего сказать, не наблюдай Мэй за ними краем глаза.

Они досмотрели фильм. Мужчина чувствовал, что Питер у его плеча постепенно обмякает, и сидел максимально неподвижно, чтобы не побеспокоить парня. К тому времени, когда пошли титры, не осталось никаких сомнений, что Питер глубоко заснул. Брюсу бы хотелось сказать, что он выглядит мирным, но без сияющей улыбки, отвлекающей от синяков и царапин, он выглядел просто уставшим.

— Я его уложу, — тихо предложил Беннер и, тут же обдумав свои слова, попытался принять будничный вид. Неловко вышло.

Мэй на него посмотрела.

— Вы делаете всё ещё хуже, чем оно есть, — прошептала она в ответ. — Наверх, вторая дверь налево.

Беннер смущённо покивал, подхватывая Питера с дивана. Парень был таким же лёгким, как Брюс помнил, и даже не пошевелился. Несмело улыбаясь, он отнёс Питера наверх, где без проблем нашёл спальню.

Она выглядела как и положено обычной подростковой спальне, если не считать костюм Человека-паука, выглядывающий из нижнего ящика комода. Лавируя по пути к кровати между разбросанной одеждой и компьютерными запчастями, Брюс ностальгически улыбнулся.

— А теперь вниз, — пробормотал он, осторожно укладывая Питера на постель. Парень не проснулся, но немного поёрзал, так что Брюс как раз смог вытащить из-под него одеяло. Укутав его, мужчина присел на край просто чуть-чуть посмотреть. Было бы здорово, подумал он, улечься вместе на старой кровати, слишком маленькой для них обоих. Просто хорошо поспать и увидеть мирные сны.

Когда Брюс вернулся на первый этаж, перед телевизором Мэй уже не было. Услышав говорящий «чпок» винной пробки, он прошёл на кухню и обнаружил Мэй, наливающую белое вино в обычный стакан.

— Это подарок, от соседки, — пояснила она. — Не хотела показаться неблагодарной, так что взяла, но пить такое в одиночку, вроде как, перевод продукта получается. — Она бросила на него взгляд. — Хотите?

 — Да, — ответил он, возможно быстрее, чем стоило. — Пожалуйста.

Мэй налила, и они вместе сели за кухонный стол. Вино оказалось более сладким, чем Брюс привык, но сейчас он на любое был согласен. Подождав немного, чтобы дать напитку улечься, Брюс сказал:

— Миссис Паркер…

— Мэй, — поправила она.

— Мэй. Что ж, я… — он поморщился. — Чувствую, что должен столько всего рассказать и не знаю, с его начать.

Мэй помолчала, рассматривая вино, а Брюс порадовался передышке, готовый ждать сколько ей потребуется.

— Я тоже думала о всём том, что должна была бы сказать, — наконец начала она. — О том, как сильно я люблю этого мальчика. Обо всех ужасах, что я сделаю с вами, если с ним что-нибудь случится. — Брюс сглотнул, а она, посмотрев на это, продолжила. — Но, мне думается, вы и так понимаете.

— Да, и не хочу причинять ему боль, — искренне сказал Брюс. — Никогда не хотел. Я даже старательно отговаривал его. И не потому что я… — Он замолчал, напоминая себе, с кем говорит, и, облизав сухие губы, попытался начать сначала. — Я могу только представить, что вы должны обо мне думать. Порой я и сам не знаю, что о себе думать. Но я никогда не хотел использовать его или как-то манипулировать. Я хотел для него только самого лучшего.

— Знаю. Это заметно. — Мэй улыбнулась, хотя он и видел, что улыбка принуждённая. — Знаете, он о вас невероятно высокого мнения.

Брюс сделал ещё глоток.

— Я этого не заслуживаю, — невольно вырвалось у него. — Я не перестаю это ему повторять. Питер, он просто такой… хороший. — Брюс беспомощно сполз ниже по стулу. — Он так отчаянно хочет поступать правильно, помогать людям. Он смелый, сильный и умный. Подобных людей так немного — не представляю, как они это делают. Это почти пугает.

Хотя Беннер волновался, что Мэй посчитает его странным, подняв взгляд, он увидел, что та по-прежнему улыбается.

— Знаю, — сказала она.

— И он совершенно добровольно согласен иметь со мной дело. — Брюс посмеялся, будто это шутка, но затем вернул серьёзность. — Правда в том, что он лучшее, что случилось со мной за долгое время. И я знаю, что, возможно, это неправильно с моей стороны, но не думаю, что смогу отпустить его, если только он сам об этом не попросит.

Мэй утёрла глаза.

— Я не прошу вас об этом.

Женщина допила оставшееся в стакане, и Брюс поступил так же. Они улыбнулись друг другу, пока она наливала им обоим ещё.

— Я хочу ему верить, — сказала Мэй. — Во всём, с чем ему сейчас приходится справляться. Но всего этого так много, Брюс. Я постоянно о нём беспокоюсь и чувствую такую беспомощность, особенно, когда он где-то там. По крайней мере, раз он с вами, я теперь знаю, что не одна это чувствую.

— Даже не будь мы вместе, я бы приглядывал за ним, — заверил Брюс. — И буду приглядывать. Он там не один, Мэй. — Воспользовавшись шансом, он протянул через стол руку и сжал её ладонь. — Как и вы.

На мгновение выражение лица Мэй словно осыпалось, будто она вот-вот заплачет, но женщина быстро взяла себя в руки. Она сжала руку в ответ.

— Спасибо, Брюс. Правда.

— Могу я вас спросить? — заговорил Брюс после того, как они немного успокоились. Она кивнула. — Вы с самого начала знали, что он Человек-Паук?

Мэй чуть нахмурилась.

— Не с самого, — признала она. — Я понимала, что что-то происходит. Он начал уходить из дома в любое время суток, попадать в какие-то переделки, но я просто не могла связать всё вместе. — Она фыркнула. — Кто ж подумает, что их племянник — супергерой? Но потом случилась та ночь, с доктором Коннорсом… — Она кивнула на соседнюю комнату. — Я сидела прямо на этом диване, смотрела новости. А потом просто поняла… что это мой Питер там. — Она покачала головой. — Мне кошмары снятся о том, что я могу увидеть, сидя на этом диване.

— Могу лишь представить, — сказал Брюс.

Мэй отпила вина.

— Я даже не столько удивилась, — продолжила она более лёгким тоном. — Питер Паркер — супергерой. Он в детстве зачитывался всеми этими комиксами. — Её глаза зажглись от некоего секрета. — На его одиннадцатилетие Бен впервые «провёл» его на фильм PG-13. Он был влюблён в Джонни Сторма примерно пять следующих месяцев.

Брюс, не сдержавшись, засмеялся.

— По крайней мере это объясняет спандекс.

Мэй тоже засмеялась, но выглядела уже уставшей. Их беседа неловко замерла, а потом Мэй сказала:

— Можете мне кое-что пообещать, Брюс?

Рука Брюса крепче сжала стакан.

— Что?

Мэй глубоко вздохнула и посерьёзнела.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы пообещали всегда быть со мной честным, — твёрдо сказала она. — Знать о вас или о происходящем _всё_ мне не требуется… Но прямо сейчас я выдаю вам большой кредит доверия. Я хочу знать, что в случае чего, вы придёте ко мне — если случится что-то, о чём мне надо будет знать. — Она немного смягчилась. — Или если вам просто надо будет к кому-нибудь прийти. Я сказала Питеру и говорю вам: я здесь для вас обоих. Всё, чего я прошу взамен — это честности.

Брюс с трудом сглотнул. Теперь понять, как Питер вырос таким человеком, стало не сложно.

— Обещаю, — ответил он, и в жизни у него не было более лёгких слов. — Я буду честен с вами обоими.

— Хорошо. Я тоже.

Мэй подняла стакан, и Брюс с ней чокнулся.

***

Будильник Питера сработал в шесть утра, и впервые парень злился, что тот звонит так поздно.

— Вот блин, — простонал Питер. Он был полностью одет и не помнил, как залез в кровать, что вело к единственному возможному объяснению: он прошляпил важный вечер. Он оставил тётю Мэй и Брюса наедине. Он не знал, что там случилось.

Покинув комнату, парень тот час же услышал шум душа, и потому пока прошёл мимо ванной, направившись прямиком вниз. Он подумал, что сперва можно позавтракать.

— Поверить не могу, что ты заснул, — ворчал Питер под нос, включая свет на кухне. — После всех сложностей. Наконец-то привести его сюда и… — Он вздохнул, открывая холодильник. — Дурак.

Питер услышал шум из гостиной. На цыпочках он пошёл посмотреть и был вознаграждён видом спящего Брюса, вытянувшегося на диване.

Питер облокотился на спинку дивана и несколько минут просто смотрел. Ему уже несколько раз доводилось видеть мужчину спящим и сейчас он с облегчением констатировал, что тот выглядит мирно и спокойно. На самом деле, особо потрёпанным или обеспокоенным после всех треволнений последних дней Брюс не казался. Из любопытства Питер задрал ему брючину и приспустил носок, выискивая место, где Хаммер укусил его в шахте лифта. На коже никаких повреждений не было: у Халка не остаётся шрамов.

Брюс повёл стопой.

— Щекотно, — пробормотал он.

Питер улыбнулся и подтянул ему носок. Он попытался придумать остроумное или мудрое замечание, но был так счастлив, что Брюс всё ещё у него дома, что просто перебрался через спинку и распластался на нём сверху.

Брюс крякнул, полностью просыпаясь, пока парень устраивался поудобнее.

— Доброе утро.

— Доброе. — Питер сунул нос Брюсу под подбородок и улыбнулся, почувствовав вес руки на спине. — Я подумал, что ты ушёл после того, как я заснул.

— Не хотел уходить, ничего тебе не сказав, — ответил мужчина, слегка поёрзав, чтобы глянуть на часы, после чего снова расслабился. — Но и будить тебя не хотелось.

— Так что ты просто остался? — Питер был готов расплавиться прямо поверх него. — Так мило.

Второй рукой Брюс лениво водил по бицепсу парня.

— Твоя тётя сказала, что ты не спал после Хелликариера. Тебе это было нужно.

Питер вздрогнул, но нежный массаж Брюса прогнал напряжение из плеч.

— Ага, — пробормотал он. — Полагаю, что так.

— Ты в порядке?

— Ага… конечно, в порядке. — Питер ещё больше обвис на мужчине. — Просто не мог перестать думать об этом… обо всём случившемся. Так сложно уложить всё в голове. Но, похоже, этой ночью я знатно выспался, так что со мной всё хорошо.

— Питер.

— А _ты_ в порядке? — Парень облизал губы. — Вы с тётей Мэй, вы… после того, как я выбыл?

— Да, поговорили. — Брюс ущипнул его за ухо, чтобы подразнить, а потом потёр пострадавшее место между пальцев, как бы извиняясь. — Она понарассказывала о тебе всяких смущающих историй.

Питер застонал, хотя на самом деле был очень рад. Тётя Мэй не делится подобным с теми, кто ей не нравится.

— Ну так, у вас двоих всё нормально? — всё равно спросил он. — То есть, полагаю, раз она тебя не вышвырнула, значит…

— Всё хорошо, Питер, — ответил Брюс. — Не могу сказать, что я именно _нравлюсь_ ей, но… она понимает. Всё будет хорошо.

— Хорошо. — Питер длинно выдохнул, отпуская многочисленные тревоги. — Хорошо.

Они оба услышали, когда душ наверху выключился. Питер был бы рад оставаться где он есть подольше, но понимал, что Мэй скоро спустится, и не хотел испытывать удачу. Неохотно тряхнув головой, он подсунул руки вниз, упираясь в диван, но не успел слезть — Брюс его остановил.

— Питер. — Мужчина явно нервничал, но в мило-привлекательном плане, и это впечатление ещё усилилось, когда он улыбнулся. — Поцелуй меня.

Питер чуть не засмеялся, но сдержался. Остановившись на кривобокой улыбке, он наклонился и подарил Брюсу самый лучший поцелуй «с добрым утром», что было в его силах. Иногда, когда Питер был напорист и пытался вести, Брюс колебался, но не теперь: с нежной страстью он вернул поцелуй и обнял парня, успокаивая и вселяя надежду более чем словами. Очень хотелось остаться вот так. Но дверь ванной, скрипнув, открылась, и они распутались конечностями так быстро, что Питер в итоге неграциозно бухнулся на пол.

— Питер? — позвала Мэй вниз. — Ты встал?

— Да, тётя Мэй! — Они с Брюсом обменялись мальчишескими улыбками, и он неловко поднялся. — Я приготовлю завтрак, пока у нас ещё есть время до отъезда в башню. Какие-нибудь пожелания?

— В холодильнике есть сосиски, если хочешь. — Её шаги направились к спальне — С добрым утром, Брюс.

Тот прочистил горло.

— Доброе утро, Мэй.

Дверь открылась и снова закрылась. Они оба продолжали слушать, будто за этим должно было что-то последовать, а потом Питер уже не смог больше сдерживаться и засмеялся. Он сел на край дивана, чтобы ещё раз поцеловаться — смех играл на уголках губ.

— Хочешь помочь мне приготовить завтрак, Брюс?

Тот тоже засмеялся.

— Конечно.

Брюс позволил парню поднять себя на ноги, и вместе они направились на кухню. Вдвоём справиться с яйцами, сосисками и тостами было несложно, и ко времени спуска Мэй всё было готово. Когда они втроём сели за стол для семейного завтрака, Питер не мог перестать улыбаться.


End file.
